


Speak, Sing, Serenade

by ErinNox_Writes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 100 year servitude, Anxiety, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Mute!Evan, Pining, Siren, i love these two, mythical, past trauma, siren!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinNox_Writes/pseuds/ErinNox_Writes
Summary: Evan Hansen is a Siren who has lived many lives. Fortunately, he can live on the surface for when he steps onto land, legs appear instead of his tail. Unfortunately, since his voice lures people to drown, he isn’t able to use his vocals at all. He is living amongst the humans at a college when he meets him. Connor Murphy. The one boy about to change his whole life.Originally titled "Just Add Water" because my best friend is uncreative (love you Luna).





	Speak, Sing, Serenade

    In terms of subtlety, Connor Murphy was not one to talk. But, even with all the things he’d heard about him in his time here, Evan did not expect him to just stroll up one day and ask to hang out.

    Like, it came out of _nowhere_.

    One moment, Evan was sitting there, watching people file into the main building of the college from underneath a tree, and the next, there was a Connor Murphy beside him trying to talk to him.

    “Hey,” he said casually. Evan gave a little wave. He didn’t dare speak.

    Connor studied his hand. “You’re Evan, right? Evan Hansen?”

    Evan nodded.

    There was a pause. Connor seemed to be pondering his words. He swallowed a few times before finally looking up, making eye contact with Evan for the first time that conversation. Evan wondered what he wanted. And why he was acting so nervous about it. He absentmindedly began to fidget with the frayed hem of his shirt (which was too many years old, but where was he supposed to get a new one? He was a mythical creature, for gods’ sakes. They didn’t get paid).

    “Do you wanna hang out?”

    Evan was so startled by the question that he nearly spoke. _What?_ he mouthed, knitting his eyebrows together.

    “Like, do you wanna come over to my place and hang out or something. Like, do you wanna be friends?”

    He cocked his head. How did he answer this? He usually avoiding interacting with pretty much anybody as to not put them in danger, but this was the first time someone was directly asking him to be their friend. He didn’t know what to do.

    At Evan’s hesitation, Connor sighed defeatedly. “It’s okay, I get it. I’m the freak, and you don’t want to hang out with me.” He banged his head against the tree, looking away.

    Immediately, Evan began frantically waving his arms and shaking his head. He held up a finger as if to say ‘one moment please’ before digging through the bag that lay beside him. When he found the notepad he kept in there, he pulled out the pen from behind his ear and began to write furiously. When he was finished, he showed Connor the note.

    _It’s not that I don’t want to hang out with you, I’m just confused as to why you’re asking me._

    Connor’s eyes narrowed as he read it. “What does _that_ mean?” When he heard his words, he muttered, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that.”

    Evan waved it off. He wrote something else.

    _I mean, why me? Why do you want to be friends with me?_

    “Oh.” Connor looked away, but from here, Evan could see that his cheeks and neck were turning red. “I just, I dunno. You seem like a cool guy, and I mean, you didn’t have any friends, and I guess I just wanted to, uh… change that.”

    Evan stared at him. His whole demeanor had shifted now. He seemed…nervous. Nervous and embarrassed, but Evan didn’t have any clue as to why. Maybe it was just because he wasn’t used to making friends? He could tell, just by observing, that Connor was an outcast. He must’ve not had _any_ friends in high school, as Evan had never seen Connor hanging out with _anyone_. Ever.

    But hey, he came up to Evan. That must mean something. Evan didn’t think it would be right to say no when Connor had worked up all this courage to talk to him. Besides, Evan was an outcast, too. He didn’t have any friends, save for the other sirens.

    Maybe he wanted one.

    With a grin on his face, Evan scribbled something else on his notepad.

    _Yeah. I’ll hang out with you._

    With he showed Connor, he grinned, too.

 

    “So…why don’t you speak.”

    Evan sat on Connor’s couch, playing with his frayed shirt again as Connor stood, looking out of place, even in his own apartment. They had been sitting in silence for a few long, strenuous minutes until Connor spoke, causing Evan to shoot his head up to look at him.

    Connor met his eyes for only a moment before dropping his gaze, murmuring, “Sorry. Again. That was rude. You don’t have to tell me anything.”

    Evan picked up his notepad. He had elected to keep it out. If he going to communicate with Connor, he needed it, otherwise they’d both be stuck. He doubted Connor knew sign language.

    _It’s fine. It’s just, a long story. I went through some stuff, and afterwards, I just didn’t want to talk to anyone. And I haven’t since._

    Connor finally sat down beside him as he read the note. Evan seemed fidgety all of a sudden. He wanted to know what was going through Connor’s head, but he also didn’t. What did he think about Evan? Did he think he was overreacting? That he should just suck it up?

    Then again, Evan had seen some shit. And though those things _weren’t_ the reason he didn’t speak, they had still f cked him up. He’d lived through two ( _two!_ ) World Wars, one of which when he was still human. And then the thing…and he…

    Yeah, sometimes he didn’t want to speak, even if he could.

    Handing him back the notepad, Connor nodded. “Yeah, I get that.” He leaned back into the couch, sighing. “Do you think you’ll ever speak again?”

    Evan hesitated. The obvious answer was yes, he’d speak again, when he wasn’t a monster anymore. But in terms of mental stability? If this had happened only a few years ago, and not a hundred, would he ever speak again? Would he be able to move on from the trauma in his past? Would Evan — him, Evan Hansen — be able to overcome that?

    He nodded his head. He’d be okay, eventually.

    Eventually.

    “That’s good. That you have hope for yourself.” Connor gave him a smile, the first one Evan had ever seen. He lightly lay his hand on Evan’s arm, and electricity ran through Evan where Connor touched him. “Just, give yourself time. Ease yourself into it.”

    Oh, if only he knew. Evan had had enough time on his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone! My name is Luna and I am posting this for my dear friend Erin. They have had every electronic taken away from them and they deserve recognition for their incredible writing. Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to post their writings. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic! I’m super excited to see where it goes. Thanks Loves.


End file.
